


Late News

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU - Maes works for the secret police, Cecil is Elicia's godfather, Death, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listeners… I have some truly terrible news."<br/>Cecil always reports on the deaths of secret police agents, but never has it hit so close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user radiofedora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+radiofedora).



“Now I don’t know about you, but if I ever have to see another-” The sound of the booth door opening interrupts the Voice of Night Vale. “Excuse me, Listeners, someone has rudely enter-” The interruption wears a short cape and balaclava, and Cecil chokes on his words. “Sorry, I’ll sort this out, let’s just go to this pre-recorded message from our sponsors.” He was up in a moment, at the door standing in meek subordinance, as per courtesy. The secret police officer does not speak, but hands Cecil a telegram. Before he has a chance to read it, a loud, childish sob captures his attention. A small child runs out from behind the officer and clings to Cecil’s legs.  
“U-uncle Cecil!” she cries. “Uncle Cecil! Where is daddy!? They told me he’s gone but he can’t be! He can’t be gone!” the little girl with the mousy brown hair buries her face in his knees.  
“Elicia.” Cecil breathes. He looks at the telegram. His hands are shaking. Oh god. Oh god this can’t be happening. The floor comes heavily. Cecil is on his knees and Elicia falls into his lap clinging to his middle. He crushes the note and wraps her up in a hug. Tears cling to his eyelashes but he refuses to fall apart. Not in front of…  
“Cecil what’s happening I don’t understand! Daddy and mummy are gone where are they?”  
“Licia..” his voice cracks, he swallows, a shaky breath down his throat. “Elicia… daddy and mummy are going to be gone… for a long time. They’re going on a long... vacation. And they might not be back for a while. But it’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay uncle Cecil will be here to look after you. You’ll be safe you’ll be okay.”  
“Why did they have to go?”  
“Sometimes things just happen, and we don’t know why. But your mummy and daddy love you very much and they’re so very proud of you and if they were here right now…” he swallows again, “They would tell you just that.” He stands up. “You have to be very brave for me right now okay? I have to go back on the radio and talk about your mummy and daddy, and you gotta be really quiet. Can you do that for me?” She nods, sniffling, and Cecil smiles.  
“Good girl.” The officer had already left. Cecil returns to his desk slowly. The machine has run through two sponsors already, and is halfway through a third. It doesn’t even matter how truly unprofessional this is. Cecil waits out the last sponsor, then turns the microphone back on. Elicia cries softly on his lap.  
“I apologise, Listeners…” He begins, his voice is hollow.. “Listeners… I have some truly terrible news. Secret Police Officer Maes Hughes has…” he breathes, “Has been killed in action. Gracia, his wife, is also missing. We must… we must extend our most heartfelt regrets to his remaining family, his daughter… my goddaughter, Elicia. Hughes was a very good friend of mine.” He takes a moment to compose himself, not caring about the dead air. “Ladies and gentlemen… it is always a tragedy when someone brave and heroic loses their life, but when they leave behind a family… that’s an entirely different thought on its own.” A loud thump, a body against a wall, rings out through the whole station, and Elicia can’t contain her scream. “That was Station Management. I suppose I better get back to the original report…”

“Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.” Cecil shuts off the radio, and he looks at Elicia. She had managed to stay quiet throughout the rest of the broadcast, for which Cecil was grateful. Not because she would have ruined the show, but because if she hadn’t he wouldn’t have been able to. He picks her up with practiced ease, holds her close on his hip, in a half hug. “Do you want to stay with me for a few days, Elicia?” She sniffs and nods, lays her head on his chest.  
“They made me stay in the police place where daddy goes sometimes yesterday. I don’t like it, the policemen are really scary.”  
“Well there won’t be any policemen in my house, I promise.” He smiles. “And I have a dog! Do you remember Siabar? He’s not a baby anymore, you can play with him now. Would you like to do that?”  
“Yeah,” she wipes a tear from her eye, “I like dogs.” Cecil carries her out of the station, running a gentle hand over head and she’s asleep before Cecil can even put her in the car.  
“I’m so sorry, Elicia.” He whispers as he straps her in. “I’m so sorry.”  
Cecil drives home, Elicia quietly resting in the back, knowing that tomorrow will be the hardest day of all his life in Night Vale. He has to plan the funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm sorry. Thank/blame tumblr user radiofedora for giving me the idea. But mainly blame me cause I'm an asshole.  
> I'll probably make a happier sequel. I swear.


End file.
